


【授翻】【鹿犬】Take My Hand and Drag Me Head First

by Transatlanticism_1015



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Fake Dating, M/M, logic defying obliviousness, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 05:57:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20861366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transatlanticism_1015/pseuds/Transatlanticism_1015
Summary: James求婚了，然而Sirius感到非常困惑。不止一种意义上地说。





	【授翻】【鹿犬】Take My Hand and Drag Me Head First

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Take My Hand and Drag Me Head First](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607287) by [Paradise_of_Mary_Jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane/pseuds/Paradise_of_Mary_Jane). 

> 作者Notes：  
好吧这是我写的最长的一个故事。这就是成品啦，我写了两个月才完成。非常感谢我超棒的beta hereyougo-thecontentsofmybrain 一直忍受着我对逗号的误解。你最棒啦！  
而且，是的，标题来自Taylor Swift的一首歌。
> 
> 译者Notes：  
每个cp都必须拥有一篇假扮情侣梗！暗恋而不自知的假扮情侣最棒了！  
作者有beta，但是我没有beta，如果哪里有错误的话，请大家一定要指出来呀！谢谢w

故事开始于一枚戒指。

如果这是一个日常会发生的普通订婚的话，这就没什么好新奇的了，毕竟大多数的求婚都起始于一枚戒指。但是不，当Sirius说这件事开始于一枚戒指的时候，他的意思是，**_所有的一切_**都开始于这枚戒指。倒是跟订婚没什么太大关系。

每当有人问起的时候，Sirius会说这是James的错，而这确实是。当然不是说他介意这件事，但这确实是James的错。这一整个令人困惑的，滑稽的，奇怪透顶的折磨完全是James的错。好吧，Sirius可能也参与了那么一点点，但是事先说明，这件事会发生绝大部分都得怪James Potter和他的无能——他不搞点什么大动作，或者做点什么能被正常社会所接受的事情的无能。

一切都开始于Sirius走进Potter家的客厅，看见James弯着身子趴在客厅沙发下面，伸手摸索着什么东西的时候。Sirius好奇地走过去，在James的脑袋旁边停了下来。

“你在干什么呢，尖头叉子？”

事情发生在一瞬间。上一秒钟，James弯着身子趴在沙发下面在找什么东西，下一秒钟，James就跪在了他面前，手里拿着一个戒指盒，里面装着一只看起来有点眼熟的戒指。

“搞什么——”

“你们俩看见我的魔杖了吗，我哪里都找过了——哦我的天。”

James的脸刷的变白了，Sirius立刻和他拉开了距离。James盯着Sirius，无声地张了张嘴又闭上了。Sirius十分确定他并没有离得那么远。

“那不是——我没有——”梅林恐怖的蛋蛋啊，Sirius真的开始结巴了吗？他都不记得自己上次结巴是什么时候了。这不是一个好现象。一定有什么靠谱的原因能解释为什么James拿着一个戒指盒子跪在他面前。这个原因绝对不会像看起来的这么简单，因为事实绝对不是看起来的这样。这个原因得能让他不带有一丝罪恶感地向Potter夫人解释清楚这件事。

“不是看起来的那样，”他说，而他的声音绝对没有变高。绝对没有。他听起来就像平常一样高冷。James什么也没说，就只是盯着他的母亲，无声地张了张嘴又闭上，好像在安静地恳求自己说些什么，但是很悲惨地失败了。

Potter夫人看了他们一眼。她的眼中有一种了然的神色，哦不，她绝对是理解错了，因为James正单膝跪地，手里还拿着一个戒指盒，而正常人都倾向于把这个场景往那个方向去理解。

“当然不是啦，亲爱的，”她用一种毫无说服力的，宽容的语气说道。五岁小孩听了都不会信。她来到他们的面前，以她特有的热情方式拥抱他们，就好像是在恭喜他们一样。这几乎能让Sirius讨厌她了，几乎。“我真的不是故意打扰你们的。我就是来找我的魔杖。假装没看见我继续吧。”

“你的魔杖在柜子上，”James低声说。现在他倒是能说出来完整的句子了，这个混蛋，但是显然这不足以支持Sirius。Potter夫人的笑容更大了。她拿过了她的魔杖，然后用轻松愉快的声音说道：

“我必须得说，现在确实是时候了。你们俩都到了结婚的年纪，Fleamont和我也不再年轻了。我很高兴你们能安顿下来。”她看着James，又是那种了然的眼神。如果Sirius没有如此爱她的话，他可能都要对她施个恶咒了。“所以婚礼是什么时候？”

Sirius一直在盯着她，但是她的脸上没有一丝玩笑的痕迹。她看起来是真心好奇他和James什么时候会结婚。妈的。他不用去看James就知道他一定又在不停地张嘴闭嘴，就像一条生长过度的鱼。Potter夫人似乎误解了他们的表情，因为她立刻说道：

“当然啦，现在就计划一场婚礼还为时过早。毕竟你们才求婚嘛。快别管我啦。”然后那个笑容又出现了，就好像她看见他们两个准备结婚之后感到特别自豪一样。这太荒唐了，因为他们根本就没准备**_结婚_**。

“没错，”James赶忙说道，听起来更像在是急于同意什么事。Sirius清了清嗓子，James的大脑似乎终于跟上了他的思路。他的眼睛惊恐地睁大了。“我是说，什么？”

Potter夫人暗自笑了起来，给了他们一个非常宠溺的眼神。Sirius张开了嘴想要反驳她，并且告诉她不，她绝对是理解错了他们的意思，事情也绝对不是它看起来的样子。但是Potter夫人再一次抢先一步让他闭了嘴。他的嘴几乎失去了存在的意义。

“行啦，那我就不打扰你们俩了。继续吧。我真的非常抱歉打断了你们。”

然后她离开了。就这么离开了。James转向他，脸色惨白如牛奶。

“刚刚，”Sirius说，James仍然捧着戒指盒跪着。Sirius只能盯着他。他看起来太他妈可笑了。“是发生了什么。”

“你最好站起来，”Sirius低声说。“免得再被其他人进来撞见。”

James低头看了看自己，好像他根本没注意到他还在跪着。他匆忙站了起来，然后啪的一声关上了戒指盒。

“我妈妈以为我们要结婚了，”他说。Sirius点了点头。果然不出所料的，James伸手抓了抓头发。

“我的天啊，”他说。Sirius再次点了点头。

“我们应该告诉她事情不是这样的，”Sirius温和地建议道。

James的脑袋啪地抬了起来，然后盯着Sirius就像他长了两个头。Sirius完全不知道他上辈子到底做了什么才倒了这个霉。

“我们不能，”James说，奇怪地犹豫了。Sirius不知道在这个情况下还有什么可犹豫的。他以为James会很急切的想要和他母亲澄清事实的。“我的意思是，我们不应该这么做。”

“什么？”Sirius一定是听错了。James刚刚绝对没有说出这些话。这些话绝对不可能从James的嘴里冒出来。这一天变得越来越超现实了。

“我们不能告诉她。”而现在他看起来有些抱歉了，好像他即将做出一些Sirius绝对不会喜欢的事情。Sirius真的讨厌这个表情，因为这个表情总是预示着James要做点他不喜欢的事情了。

“你说我们不能告诉她是什么意思？”

“呃……”他现在看起来十分不自在，不停地用手抓着他的头发。Sirius的心脏停跳了一下。这绝对是他和James决定周日拜访他的父母并且一起吃午饭的时候最不可能想到会发生的事了。他甚至都不确定这件事会出现在“可能会发生的事”的清单上。

“……你知道我妈妈最近总是在念叨着成家的事……”

Sirius点了点头。他完全不喜欢这个谈话的发展方向。他也不会承认此时从他喉咙里发出来的尖叫是他灵魂枯竭的声音。

“那么既然她看到了我在求婚……”

“James Potter，别告诉我你为了摆脱你妈妈的唠叨故意策划了这件事！”Sirius说到最后的时候可能听起来有点生气和歇斯底里，但他并不在乎。James又在犹豫了，Sirius努力忍着对他施咒的冲动。

“什么？不，当然不是了！”James听起来就像他是认真的，但是感觉他同时也在隐瞒着什么事一样。Sirius决定暂且相信他说的话，也放下了咒他的念头。“我真的只是刚刚发现地上有一个戒指盒。但是你得承认，这不是个坏计划……”

Sirius深呼吸了一下。在他的印象中，James真的能为了他想得到的东西产生一些聪明的主意。很显然，他错了。

“James，”他说，努力让他的声音保持冷静和耐心。“你知道我愿意为你付出一切，但是我绝对不可能，想都别想，为了你能摆脱你妈妈的唠叨而跟你结婚。”

“我们不必非得结婚，”James赶忙告诉他。“我们可以……你知道……告诉她我们订婚了。不必非得真结婚的。我们可以说我们……把它推迟了。但是我们确实得……你知道……表现得……更像情侣一点。”

Sirius强忍着去捏鼻梁的冲动，因为这听起来像是Monney会做的动作，而他绝对不想看起来像Mooney。不过他现在倒是理解了为什么Mooney会做这种动作了。

“像情侣。”Sirius重复道。

“只是为了不让我妈妈起疑心，”James匆忙说。“而且我们很可能得经常这么做，因为你知道八卦是怎么传播的。”

“James……”

“就只是这么做一段时间，”James说。“最多几个月。”

“最糟的是，这确实听起来像一个好主意，”Sirius最终说道。但是事实并不是，它听起来像是任何人能想到的最坏的主意，但是能看到James灿烂的笑容也算是值了吧。无论如何，Sirius已经停止告诉自己他不喜欢这个主意了。“当然了，从一个完全客观的角度来说。”

“这绝对会超棒的，Padfoot，”James说，把一只手搭在了他的肩上。

“我又没说我同意了，”Sirius告诉他。James又对他露出了那种让人头晕目眩的笑容，Sirius感觉他的意志力缓慢地崩塌了。总有一天他能学会如何对着这个男人的疯狂计划说不，但今天显然不是那一天。

“你当然不会啦，Padfoot。”

Sirius抑制住另一声呻吟，他就知道这件事的结果不会对他有好处。

~0~

对于这个美妙的，极好的一天来说，Sirius几乎相信了他假装和James结婚这件事不会或者仅在很小程度上对他的生活造成影响。当然了，现实开始反击并且证明了他是错的。

对于这件事来说，现实以另外两个掠夺者用飞路粉出现在他们家壁炉里的方式开始反击，当时他和James正一起坐在沙发上看电视。

事先声明，Sirius在听到壁炉里的动静的时候就知道不会有好事发生了。他已经悲观到这种程度了。

“James，你妈妈为什么会觉得你和Sirius要结婚了？”说话的是Remus，他听起来十分困惑。Sirius把脸埋进抱枕里捂住一声呻吟。他已经度过了如此美好的一天了，觉得他甚至可以毫发无损地度过这次考验。

“好吧……情况是……”

“什么？”Remus问。听起来他正交叉着双臂，露出了那种当他真的很困惑的时候就会皱起眉头的表情。世界上没有多少事情是能够让Remus Lupin真正感到困惑的，而这件事就是其中之一。鉴于当前情形，Sirius不觉得这是什么值得庆祝的事。

“我不敢相信你们竟然没告诉我们！我以为我们是朋友。”卧槽，那是Peter吗？他们是要一起来折磨Sirius的吗？

“我能跟他们说实话吗？”Sirius把脸埋在抱枕里问道。

“……呃……”

Sirius没有理会James，而是从沙发上站起来好能更好的面对Remus和Peter。

“我们没准备结婚。”

“但是你妈妈说……”

“还没，至少是这样，”James大声说道。他给了Sirius一个眼神。Sirius把脸按进了抱枕里闷住了又一声呻吟。他在考虑，虽然不确定真的会这么做，但还是在考虑，揍James一顿。

“但是——为什么——发生了什么？”

“我昨天才问过他，”James告诉他们。

“你们甚至都没在一起。”Remus听起来非常困惑。诚然，他确实抓住了重点。一个绝妙的重点。一个绝对没有让Sirius凌晨三点失眠的时候在床上反复思考的重点。他当然没有了。

“这个嘛，你知道每个人都在说我们俩就像是一对结婚多年的老夫夫？那是因为，你知道……”最糟的部分是James说这话的时候听起来特别真诚，就像他真的这么觉得一样。当然，在这一点上他也确实考虑了很多。Sirius也想过，但是他完全不知道该怎么想。

“天杀的，”Remus说，Sirius完全同意这句评论，但是是以完全不同的原因。Peter愤愤不平地抱怨了一声。

“Sirius，”James轻轻推了他一下。他话里的语气意味着他想要得到Sirius的支持。Sirius不知道他哪里来的自信会觉得Sirius愿意支持他。“想再补充些什么吗？”

James是他最好的朋友，Sirius告诉自己。这意味着他们会一起经历各种磨难，或者在某些情况下，是那些非常荒谬又愚蠢的事情。他顺从地站了起来，又一次面对Remus和Peter。他们两个人看起来特别迷茫，还有不止一点点被背叛了的感觉。

“James说的都对，”他面无表情的说，这是他目前能给出的最好的表情了。“我们准备结婚了，他求婚了。”

“你们是什么时候开始的？”Peter追问道。

Sirius僵住了。James哆哆嗦嗦地用手握住了他的胳膊。

“……就在七年级之后，”Sirius撒谎说道。“当我们有了自己的房子的时候。它就这么……发生了，我猜。”James在一边疯狂点头。Sirius的胳膊已经被James抓得有点疼了。

Remus和Peter长久地注视着他们两个人，仍然十分的困惑。Sirius表示很同情。

“我想看看你的戒指，”Peter最终说道。

“呃……戒指？”

“戒指，James！当然是你给他的求婚戒指了！”

“呃……”这意味着Sirius要开始戴着戒指了吗？他并不是完全反对这个想法，但是他从来没有意识到他不得不为假装结婚付出这么多。直到这个早晨，他都没想过会有人在乎这件事。

“戒指在我们的房间里，”Sirius说。“你了解我们，我们不是很喜欢那种蠢兮兮的——呃……浪漫的东西。”

“Potter夫人说James单膝跪下了，”Peter说，这也是事实。Potter夫人确实看见James单膝跪在Sirius面前，手里还拿着一个打开的戒指盒。尽管Sirius不知道这到底有什么关系。

“在我听来足够浪漫了，”Remus面无表情地说。好吧，从一个方面来说，或者两个方面，或者——好吧，从每一个方面来说这看起来都是该死的浪漫。实际上Sirius也在故意忽视这一点。

“我也不知道我突然怎么了，”James喃喃道。“大概是一时冲动。”

“是啊，”Sirius说。“我非常惊讶。而你们也知道这个混蛋从来没法在我面前隐藏秘密。”为了增强效果他给了James一拳。也许也是因为他真的很想打James一拳。James惊讶地接受了这个说法。

“是啊，”James说。

“那就恭喜你们了，我想，”Remus说。“我不能说这是意料之外的。”

“是啊——等等，什么？”

“就像你说的，你们俩一直表现得像是一对结婚多年的夫夫，”Remus说。

“我们打了个赌，关于你们俩是不是真的在一起了，只是从来没想告诉我们。”Peter告诉他们。“Lily赢了。”

“你们——我为什么要觉得惊讶？”James正不停地眨着眼睛，他的手紧紧地抓着Sirius的胳膊，Sirius的胳膊已经麻到失去知觉了。他的声音变得尖锐又恼怒，是那种“**_我正努力保守着一个秘密而你距离发现真相是如此之近，这一点也不好_**”的声音。如果他要这么继续下去的话，总有一天Remus或者Peter会发现这是一个谎言。他真的不会摆一个扑克脸。

“你们俩真的是最糟的朋友，”Sirius告诉他们。“太混蛋了。”

“你们俩才是不告诉我们你们在一起了的混蛋呢，”Peter说。“顺便一说，我还生着气呢，但还是恭喜你们了，我想。”

“谢谢，”Sirius说。他有一种感觉，在接下来的一个月中，他会非常经常地说这句话。他和James应该在一头扎进这场婚约闹剧之前好好思考一下这件事的。

“好吧，我们真的得走了，”Remus说。“得有人去告诉Lily她可以收赌金了。”

“那再见啦，”James和Sirius一起说道。Remus和Peter向前门走去。他们在幻影移形去Lily家之前再次祝贺了James和Sirius，看起来是要把他们订婚的消息散布到整个巫师世界了。就好像James的妈妈做得还不够多似的。

等他确定他们都走了之后，他愤怒地瞪了James一眼。

“你得给我好好地解释一下了，”他说。James叹了口气，紧张地伸手抓了抓头发。他没有去看Sirius的眼睛。

“你知道Remus没法保密的，”他对着沙发说道。

Sirius把脸埋在了手心里。他满脸写着“坏主意”，顺便这个主意还是他同意了的，这简直是任何人能想到的最差的办法了。

“我们正在给自己挖一个越来越深的坑，Prongs，”他说。Sirius真的非常，非常讨厌做他们之中保持理智的那个人。“我们为什么不能直接告诉你妈妈——”

“你知道我们不能！”

“你真是疯了James，”他说。“看在梅林的份上，你没有订婚她也不会介意的。”

“就再忍几个月，”James绝望地说。在Sirius看来，此时的James比Potter夫人的想法更绝望。“你知道她会怎么想的，她担心我会一个人悲伤又孤独地死去的。”

Sirius哼了一声。说得就好像他这辈子会离开James哪怕一秒钟似的。

“我知道，”James说，好像他也明白这一点，并且因为全世界其他人都不能看清这一点而感到挫败，或者也可能是因为Sirius拒绝支持他而感到挫败。“但她是真心希望我能成家，而且知道我订婚了让她很开心。”

Sirius呻吟了一声。对于James来说，打出“能让他妈妈高兴”这张牌真是毫不意外。

“你很幸运，我是如此爱你妈妈，”他说。

“我知道，Padfoot，”James说，他听起来是真心的。“能有你这么爱我妈妈，我简直是全英国最幸运的混蛋了。”

~0~

“哦，你他妈一定是在逗我。”

这个红色信封毫无疑问是一封吼叫信。现在一定有相当多的人想要给他寄一封吼叫信，但是他非常确定他知道这一封是谁寄来的（这封信是由Black家的猫头鹰送来的事实就是一个十分明显的线索）。在Sirius刚开始想要找到他的魔杖好摆脱这封该死的信的时候，信封的边缘就已经开始冒烟了。等他找到他的魔杖的时候Walburga Black的声音已经响彻整个厨房了。

“**SIRIUS ORION BLACK，你一定要给BLACK家族带来更多的耻辱吗？你跟一个肮脏的，毫无志气的，血统背叛者Potter家的人鬼混还不够吗，你竟然还同意了要跟他结婚？都不来征求一下我们的同意？你真是太让我恶心了——**”

“哦快滚吧，”Sirius抱怨道，离开了厨房。他在客厅里找到了James，挑起了眉毛。

“我妈妈给我寄了一封吼叫信，”他说，挨着James把自己摔进了沙发。James伸出手臂环住了他把他拉得更近了些。Sirius从他家的吼叫信中得到的唯一一个好处就是：他有了一个能跟James如此亲密地待在一起而不会觉得奇怪的借口。

“我注意到了，”James说。Sirius更深地缩进James怀里，呼吸着他身上的味道。

“她仍然认为我会去做她要求我做的任何事。”

“真不知道她从哪里得到的这样的想法，”James说。“你从十一岁起就没再做过她要求你做的事了。”

Sirius哼了一声。他的母亲是一个固执的人，他完全同意这一点。他只是希望这份固执不是针对他的。

“等这件事结束了，你会欠我一堆债的，”他对James说。James哼了一声表示赞同。

“嘿，Padfoot？”

“嗯？”Sirius说，靠在了James身上。这个人的身上永远都是这么温暖。每当他的家族做出什么如此让人恶心的行为的时候，这都是一个超棒的转移自己注意力的方式。就比如说，因为一个并不存在的婚约而给他寄吼叫信这件事。

“你想给她回一封吼叫信吗？”James说。“我们一起？咱们可以告诉她我们订婚之后有多幸福。”

Sirius感到自己的嘴角忍不住上扬了起来。他已经可以想象她脸上的表情了。然后是他父亲的表情。然后是Kreacher的。

“终于，”他笑了。他抬头去看James。“我就知道你还是能想出来好点子的。”

James回笑，他永远知道怎样能让Sirius开心起来。

~0~

因为自从Sirius被“假求婚”之后，他就彻底变成了一个不幸的混蛋，所以在一个月后，他在对角巷遇到了一个最不想遇到的人。

“Sirius！”

Sirius转过身，看见Regulus一路小跑着追上他。他想过逃跑，但最后，他明白如果他逃走的话，最终结局会以他被施咒停在原地而告终。这是真正的后果，或者说是好处，取决于你怎么看待这件事——对于成长在一个从小就鼓励家庭成员互相施咒的家族来说。等着Regulus追上他的时候，他想着，他这辈子到底得罪了什么大势力才导致他落到了如今的处境。

“我听说你要结婚了，”Regulus说，眼神毫不掩饰地盯着Sirius手指上的订婚戒指。没说“你好”，没问“最近怎么样？”，也没问“自从逃离了那个你称之为地狱我们称之为家的地方之后，你过得怎么样？”。Regulus永远都是直奔主题。

“你听说的没错，”Sirius说。

“和Potter？”Regulus听起来对这件事感到非常难以置信，如果Sirius想要实话实说的话，这在人们知道他和James准备结婚，并且全都觉得毫不意外的反应之中是非常新鲜的了。当然了，他绝对不能让Regulus知道这个。这会打破他们兄弟之间的某种规矩的，或者至少是打破点什么。

“闭嘴，”他尖刻地说。“妈妈已经给我寄过吼叫信了，两次。”

“你还给她回了三封吼叫信呢，”Regulus指出，好吧，他确实这么做了，但这完全不是重点。

“我他妈当然给她回了三封吼叫信了。别告诉我你还指望着我会有别的反应。”

“你为什么不告诉我？”Regulus逼问道，仍然直奔重点。

“什——我为什么要告诉你？”Sirius甚至没有生气。他是真的很疑惑为什么Regulus会觉得自己需要被告知这一消息。他们不是那种会和对方谈论事情的兄弟。他们的关系比**_那_**要复杂得多。

“我是你弟弟！”

“Regulus，”他耐心地说。“我们好几年都没有好好说过话了。”

Regulus眨了眨眼，好像他刚刚发现了这个最重要的信息一样。这是一个超现实的时刻，该如何跟你已经决裂了的弟弟解释你没有告诉他你订婚了的消息是因为这个订婚是假的。Sirius想知道他这辈子到底做了什么才让他摊上了这个麻烦。

“哦，”Regulus说。

“我可以现在告诉你，如果你想知道的话，”Sirius试探着说。他不知道他为什么要提出来。他根本不想跟Regulus扯上什么关系，任何关系。此时他胸腔里跳动着的绝对不是希望，当然不是了。

Regulus犹豫了，他环顾了一下街道。Sirius跟随他的视线看了一圈，发现人们已经在窃窃私语同时奇怪地盯着他们看了。他感到越来越不耐烦了。

“算了，当我没说，”他突然说道。“不想让你自己被看见和一个血统背叛者待在一起，不是吗？”

在他转身离开的时候，一只手抓住了他的胳膊。他转回身，看见了Regulus十分痛苦的表情。

“跟我讲讲吧，”Regulus说。

~0~

“Regulus想当伴郎，”Sirius回家之后宣布说。

James从预言家日报中抬起头来，给了他一个困惑的眼神。他们俩就这样互相盯着对方看了很长时间，毫无疑问都在思索着这个他们给自己挖的坑。

“什么，”James最终说道。

“Regulus想在我们的婚礼上当伴郎，”Sirius说。他朝着沙发走去，James顺从地挪到了一边给他腾出空间。“我在对角巷遇到了他。他想要知道关于我们婚礼的事，接下来他就在请求当伴郎了。”

在Sirius看来，“请求”这个词用得太轻了。“坚持”这个词会更贴切一点，或者是“要求”。“命令”用在这里似乎也很合适。反正是这些词中的一个就是了。但是话说回来，Regulus是一个Black，所以Sirius觉得他可以原谅他当时的态度。

“哈，”James说。

“哈，”Sirius表示同意。

“至少你们开始和对方说话了，”James提出自己的观点。Sirius哼了一声，James安慰性地把手放在了他的肩膀上。“当然了，我不觉得你曾经想到过会有这么一场谈话。”

“是啊，并没有。”

“如果你想，我们可以结束我们的婚约，”James犹豫着说。“我是说，越来越多的人来询问有关婚礼的事了，这开始变得有些滑稽了……我确定我妈妈会理解的。”

Sirius想了想。非常认真地想了想。出于某些原因，他完全反对终止这个不存在的婚约的想法。仅仅是出现这个想法就让他的胸腔有了一种奇怪又沉重的感觉。说实话，他真的不想更深入的思考这个了。

“就让我们再维持一段时间吧，”他说，然后皱了皱眉。“除非，你想……”

“不，”James极快地说道，有点过于急切了。“我只是想到，也许，你已经感到厌倦了。”

“说实话，James。”Sirius转头看向James。“我觉得我已经开始享受其中的乐趣了。”

“真的吗？”

“真的。”

“那好吧，毕竟我们不能让你错过找乐子的机会，不是吗？”James说。他听起来非常愉快。

~0~

Sirius打开卧室门，发现James站在门廊里，手里捧着一大束花。

“你最好给我一个好点的解释，”Sirius说。

“妈妈希望我能带你去约会，”James宣布道。

James把手里的花束推向他。这个花束太大了，Sirius几乎要看不到James的头顶了。他不自觉地接过了花，哇哦，这可确实挺沉的，鉴于Sirius总是喜欢夸大事实，这可是一个壮举了。Sirius觉得，花的装饰比起约会来说，更像是为婚礼准备的。

“她是说现在吗？”

“是的，”James点头说。“她给我们选好了餐厅。预约的时间……实际上，是现在。”

“那我应该去换衣服了，”Sirius喃喃地说。他把花交给James然后摔上了卧室门。他坚定地告诉自己他没有在恐慌。

Sirius在几分钟后重新出现的时候发现James仍然待在原地没有动过。

“我们出发吧，”Sirius说。James把花递还给他，然后向他伸出了自己的胳膊。Sirius接过了花，挽上James的胳膊，过程中一直在想着，这可能是他这辈子能经历的最尴尬的约会了，而他们现在甚至还没离开屋子呢。他们俩都不敢去看对方的眼睛。

他们幻影移形到了伦敦更繁华一些的地段，Sirius想起在他还是一个孩子的时候，他们在去国王十字车站的路上曾经路过了这里。James将他带到了一家餐厅，餐厅的门口有着麻瓜们用来照亮一片区域用的电灯一样的东西。

Sirius得承认，Potter夫人确实知道怎样选一个适合约会的好地方。这个餐厅很……“精致”这个词用来形容这里有点太弱了，“奢华”又有些太过——大概在这两个形容词表达的意义之间。这还是一间麻瓜开办的餐厅，所以他们不用担心那些来自巫师们震惊于一个Potter和一个Black之间无法想象的婚约的窥探目光。

“不错的地方，”Sirius说。James不舒服地扭着身体，Sirius有一个奇怪的想法可以解释James尴尬的行为和这个唐突的约会。以及这些花。这些花绝对有什么不对劲的地方。Potter夫人绝对不会让James带着这些花来约会，如果她能提出点什么建议的话。她的品味比这要好多了。

“这地方不是你妈妈选的吧，嗯？”

James犹豫了，给了他一个不好意思的笑容。

“啊……不是。不是她选的，”他说。

“哈，”Sirius说。一个麻瓜把他们引到了一张两人桌旁。蜡烛和花的位置完美地在James的脸上投下了一束可爱的金光。Sirius不是有意注意到这种事情的。绝对不是。“你还是很有品味的，Prongs！”

“闭嘴吧，”James低声说，他的脸红了。看着他脸红让Sirius有了一种奇异的愉悦感。“我当然有品味了。”

那位麻瓜侍者大声地清了清嗓子。Sirius转向了他。出于一些原因，他看起来有些不自在。

“你们的菜单……先生们，”侍者生硬地说，盯着那个占据了一席之地的花束。谢天谢地，James至少还知道在买花之前订一个能坐下三个人的位子。

“谢谢，”James和Sirius同时说道。

“所以，”Sirius说，笑着转向了James。“挺花俏的地方。”

“闭嘴，”James说，脸非常红。

“不，这确实挺好的，”Sirius说。“很别致，很棒。”

“你在取笑我，”James说，脸更红了。“快停下来。”

“不，我是说真的，”Sirius坚称。“我自己都选不出更好的地方了。你真是太了解我了，Prongs。”

James看了他一眼。非要说的话，这里确实有一点繁复了。

“所以这到底是怎么一回事？”Sirius问。“难道你是想向全世界炫耀你的男朋友吗？”

Sirius大笑了起来，仍然在调侃他，但由于某些原因，这让James的脸变得更红了，如果还能更红的话。他现在看起来就像一只熟透了的番茄。

“好吧，你知道，妈妈开始怀疑了，”他说，眼睛盯着桌子。“她确实想让我们出去约会。她认为否则的话我们就会失去浪漫的感觉。”在他说最后一句话的时候，James成功地让自己的脸变得更红了。

“哦，”Sirius说。他再也笑不出来了。他的心情立刻开始变坏了，梅林知道为什么。他不应该觉得惊讶的。毕竟，他们这么做是为了James能摆脱他妈妈的唠叨。James因为他妈妈要求了他这么做，所以才带Sirius出来约会，这是完全合乎情理的。没必要因为这个而难过。

“是啊，”James说，仍然非常尴尬。

“你们准备好点单了吗，先生们？”

他们俩吓了一跳，没人注意到侍者过来了。

“没有，”James说，Sirius在同时说道，“是的。”

侍者在他们两个之间飞快地扫了一眼。他叹了口气说，“我一会儿再回来，可以吗？”

“那个侍者看起来很可疑，”当侍者离开的时候，James说，很明显的想要换个话题，而Sirius忍不住觉得这很可爱。

“他看起来像是在隐瞒什么，”Sirius赞同道。

不知为何，这场谈话转变成了一个精心编造的关于侍者的背景故事，其中包含了人鱼，黑巫师和伏地蝠。他们两个都太有创造力了。

侍者又来了三次他们俩才能够开始点单，他们一直忙着和对方一起大笑以至于没空瞥一眼菜单。

如果有人来问的话，Sirius会把责任推给James，因为他一直笑得过于大声，以至于打扰到了餐厅里的其他顾客，同时也让侍者更加恼火了。谢天谢地，没人来问。

~0~

关于他们之间的第一个吻，Sirius决定把责任推给Remus。

客观来说，他知道没人真的要为这个吻担责任，这本来就是注定要发生的。客观来说，他知道如果非要把这个吻怪罪给某个人的话，那也只能是他。诚然，把责任推给其他人而不是他自己要容易得多。尤其是当那个其他人是Remus的时候。

尤其是当那个其他人正好和他们待在一个房间里，并且好奇地问他们为什么坐得离彼此那么远的时候。

“我们没坐得那么远，”Sirius说，“我们是在给对方个人空间。”

“自从你们十一岁起我就没再见过你们离得这么远了，”Remus告诉他们。“而且你们已经订婚了。除非你们正在吵架——”他朝他们眯了眯眼。“你们是在吵架吗？”

Sirius感到血液涌上了脸颊。这并不是一个有意识的举动，但是自从他们的婚约开始后，Sirius发现自己在靠近James的时候感觉不是那么的舒服了。这种情况可能与他开始产生一些想法有关。这是一些他绝对不想去付诸实践的想法。说到这个，他甚至不想承认产生了这些想法。他转身去看James，然后发现Remus不是唯一一个注意到这个现象的人。他感到罪恶感向自己袭来。

他不知道这种强烈的欲望来自哪里，也不明白这股冲动为什么会出现，但是在他意识到之前，他已经向前倾身吻上了James。

这比Sirius想象过的要好，并不是说他真的想象过——哦好吧，他确实想象过，而且经常想象。他在脑海深处阴暗的角落里想象过，他不会跟任何人承认这件事的，甚至是他自己。这个吻打败了所有那些想象。

这不是一个特别长的吻，在各种意义上来说，Sirius想要这个吻更长一些，但是James推开了他。他对着Sirius眨了眨眼睛，无声地张了张嘴。

Sirius听见有人在遥远的地方清了清嗓子。他强迫自己从James身上移开视线。

“呃……”从Remus脸上的表情来看，这个吻比Sirius以为的要长得多。

“这是为了阻止我自己过多的这么做，”Sirius说，这甚至不是个谎言。至少严格来讲不是个谎言。“我觉得你可能会感觉不舒服。”

“哦，”Remus说。他的声音变得又轻又尖。

“是啊，”Sirius说。

他们在沉默中度过了剩下的午餐时间，都在躲避着其他人的眼神。

“我得走了，”在盯着他的空盘子长达二十分钟之后，Remus说。他看起来急于把空间留给James和Sirius两个人。“我要去见Lily，我真的不想迟到。”

“好的，”James和Sirius同时说道。

“好的，”Remus说。他突然站了起来，几乎是逃着离开了咖啡馆。James等到他安全地听到了幻影移形的声音后才转向Sirius。

“刚才那是什么？”James听起来像是在笑，或者像是他在阻止自己笑出来。Sirius甚至没法开口解释他的行为。

“呃……我吻了你。”Sirius的声音绝对没有变得尖厉，绝对没有。他也没有脸红。他也绝对没有在躲避James的目光。“我觉得Remus开始起疑心了，然后它就……发生了。”

“哦，”James说，现在绝对是在笑了。“那听起来像是一个很好的计划。”

Sirius仍在忙着不去接触James的眼神，以至于花了一些时间才明白James的意思。

“你是想再来一次？”他问道。

“如果你愿意的话，”James回答说。

“你**_想_**和我接吻吗？”Sirius追问道。

“如果你想的话……”James说，突然感到尴尬。“我是说，为了避免我妈妈的唠叨，当然了。你也不必非要这么做的，”他匆忙补充说。“这可能有点太过了。但是如果你想……”

“我没问题的，如果你也没问题的话，”Sirius说，最糟的部分是他这次真的没有在说谎。对于再次亲吻James来说，他真的百分之百没问题。他也确实不知道该怎么解释这件事。

“哦，”James说，他脸上的笑容又回来了。他似乎在努力想要告诉Sirius什么事，或者是在强迫自己别告诉Sirius什么事。“我没问题的。”

“那我也没问题，”Sirius说。

“那好，”James说。最糟的部分是，这真的，真的挺好的。

~0~

他们又接吻了。次数多到Sirius已经不在乎了。又不是说他一直在想着亲吻他最好的朋友，绝对没有，就只是——好吧，没人能忍住不去想这件事的，不是吗？

James的父母在预言家日报上公布了婚讯，突然之间有更多的人来祝贺他们了，当然了，Sirius的母亲又寄来了两封吼叫信。没有什么是超出了Sirius的预期的。真正超出了Sirius的预期的是，这一切也太缺乏惊喜了吧。

人们——不仅仅是陌生人，还包括那些熟人，——似乎很快就接受了他们订婚的消息。不，不只是这样，他们似乎已经预料到了。就好像James和Sirius订婚是全世界最正常不过了的事一样。根本没人注意到他们从一开始就不是一对的事实。Sirius真不知道该怎么处理这些信息。

更诡异的是，每个人认定的事实都是如此的毫无根据。他和James又没有表现得和以往有任何不同。的确，他们现在会时不时地接吻——当然都是为了逢场作戏了，又不是因为其他别的什么，当然不是——但是除此之外，什么都没有改变。他们仍然像往常一样离对方那么近，谈论相同的话题，像平常一样去生活。Sirius真的想不通人们为什么总是跟他说，他们从一开始就能看出来他们会结婚，尤其是考虑到根本就没有“一开始”这回事。

大多数时间里，Sirius都戴上一个公式化的微笑，假装同意那些亲吻是常规会发生的事而不是什么特例行为。

~0~

自从Regulus知道了Sirius和James订婚了的消息后，他似乎把这当成了一种私人挑战，尽人类可能地和Sirius共度更长的时光。看起来就像是他在试图弥补那些失去的时光。

其实这还……挺好的，如果Sirius能对自己承认的话。但是在Sirius比喻意义上的对着家族竖起中指之后，他本来期望着永远不用再和他们之中的任何一个人说上话。现在这种过多的联系让他觉得非常不舒服。他在抓狂之中撑了三个月后终于崩溃了，最终去问了Regulus。

“我想和你待在一起，”Regulus说，好像这个原因再明显不过了，而Sirius没意识到这一点真是太傻了。Sirius认为他是故意表现得迟钝的。

“那母亲和父亲呢？”Sirius沮丧地问。“他们不介意你在这吗？”

Regulus眨了眨眼，然后看起来有些烦躁了。

“我已经二十二岁了，我不是个孩子了，”他抱怨道。“他们不用告诉我该做什么。”

好吧，从这个角度来说的话，看起来是挺合理的。Sirius想，他永远都会把Regulus当成一个孩子，尽管他从没有说出来过。他不觉得Regulus能接受这种感情。

那是两周之前的事了。既然Sirius搞明白了这个问题之所在，他意识到他一直在忽视一个更大的问题。

Regulus跟Sirius待在一起太长时间引发的问题是，他在Sirius和James合住的公寓里待了太长的时间。通常情况下Regulus过来的时候，James也在这个公寓里。在一开始的时候，他会表现得好像James根本不在这，当然事实确实是这样，Sirius对此根本没抱任何期望，但是现在这让James开始感到不自在了，所以Sirius是时候该采取行动了。

“也许你应该试着别过度吓到他，”在James又一次离开公寓，并且嘀咕着要为了躲开某些“瞪视”去找Remus之后，他对Regulus低声说道。

Regulus只是给了他一个意味深长的微笑，意思是，不，他绝对不会按照Sirius说的去做。Sirius永远没法表达出他到底有多讨厌那个笑容。

“至少试着和他说点什么，”Sirius说。Regulus看了他一眼，似乎在试图决定他到底要不要表现得通情达理一些。

“我会考虑的，”Regulus说。出于某些原因，Sirius并没有感到期待之中的解脱。他有一种非常不好的预感，这一切都会适得其反的。

~0~

“所以你要跟我哥哥结婚了？”Regulus对James说的第一句话只能是这个，当然了。有时候Sirius真的讨厌他的生活。

“呃……是啊。”James不安地晃动着身体。他似乎有点害怕Regulus，也有点恼火。他们从未真正拥有过最好的人际关系。“是啊。我们要结婚了。”

“敢伤害他我就对你施恶咒，”Regulus发誓说。James紧张地吞咽着口水。Sirius翻了个白眼。他觉得自己知道这段对话会往何处发展，而他是绝对不会喜欢那个结果的。“那会让你痛不欲生，而且没人能找到线索证明那是我干的。”

“Regulus，”他责骂道。最恐怖的是，Regulus很可能是认真的。他不是那种空放狠话的人。

“我会的恶咒比半个斯莱特林学院加在一起会的还多。”

James也是，大概吧，但那不是Sirius想让Regulus去和James谈的东西。

“我是不是告诉过你别吓到他？”Sirius说。

“我没有在吓唬他。我只是在跟他介绍我自己，”Regulus说，用那种被Sirius称为“Black家的恐怖凝视”的目光盯着James。从各方面考虑，James似乎都表现得很坚强了。他似乎在向Sirius寻求支持。

“Regulus，”Sirius按着额头说。“请不要再威胁我的未婚夫了。”

James发出了一个奇怪又尖锐的气声，像是某种介于吸气和大笑之间的声音。

“陈述事实罢了，”Regulus说，一边以一种Sirius非常确定只是在故弄玄虚的方式把玩着他的魔杖。这孩子真的知道怎样能把一个人威胁到尿裤子的程度。

然而James几乎没有注意到这一点。他似乎已经忘了Regulus甚至还在房间里，他正忙着对Sirius抛出一个调戏般的坏笑呢。Sirius花了很长时间才意识到他这么做的原因。

“Sirius会保护我的，”James说，亲了一下Sirius的脸颊。Sirius到死都不会承认他的心脏漏跳了一拍。

“我会的，”他说。

Regulus翻了个白眼。

“我觉得我最后会连你也一起咒的，”他告诉Sirius。Sirius令人惊讶地觉得这没什么问题。

~0~

他们第一次上床是在他们的订婚派对上。

如果有人要问的话，Sirius会说这是Remus和Peter的错，而他甚至都没在说谎。这次真的是他们的错。

他认为如果他继续这样下去的话，最终他会让所有人都受一遍指责的。

这次是他们的错，因为他们俩认为，既然他们最好的朋友订婚了，那么作为他们最好的朋友以及掠夺者中的一员，给他俩办一场派对是他们义不容辞的责任。Sirius根本无法反驳他们的逻辑。如果他们没办派对的话，他可能还会觉得被深深地冒犯了呢。

因为他们都是二十五岁左右的年轻人，再加上一个钱包里的钱比存在古灵阁金库里的还多的溺爱的母亲的支持，这就成了一个过度放纵的派对。意思是说，这个派对当然包含了大量的酒精。而James和Sirius作为派对的中心人物，喝下的酒远超健康的范围。

事情发生在他们第一次接吻的三个月后，就在他和James刚开始回到他们舒适的正常生活的时候。所以当然了，命运就非要把他们扔进一个会打破平衡的处境之中。又一次。

他不太清楚是谁先挑起了什么，也不知道是何时开始的，他甚至不清楚这一切是怎么开始的，只知道他们最后进了James的卧室，像世界末日即将来临一样地吻着对方。Sirius听见楼下的派对已经嗨翻了天，但是他完全不在乎。

“我早就想这么做了，”Sirius喃喃着说。他的呼吸炙热地打在James的皮肤上，它和醉意混在一起，搅乱了Sirius的意识。他已经不确定他的大脑过滤器是否还存在了。他也没法让自己去考虑这个问题。

“真的吗？”James问。他听起来比Sirius更醉。或者Sirius可能只是把自己的醉意投射在了别人身上。哪种说法都无所谓。

“太久了，”Sirius说。他轻咬着James的耳垂，而James很乐意让他这么做。他们之间的触碰随着时间的推移变得越来越不纯洁。Sirius知道第二天早上他绝对无法为此想出一个借口，但是他不在乎。他想要James，就现在。

“有多久？”

“太久太久了，”Sirius说。“从我有印象开始。”

“那就要了我吧，”James说。“要了我。”他的手摸进了Sirius的裤子里，以一个稳定的节奏抚慰着他。James手上的动作和他的低吼声把Sirius的意识搅得一团乱。好吧，更乱了。他吮吸着James的脖颈。他的手在James的身体上游走，急切地想要摸到一块皮肤，他们两个此时仍然好好的穿着衣服。

不知怎样地，最终他们成功地到了床上。

~0~

Sirius醒来时阳光轻抚在他的脸上，一条熟悉的胳膊正环着他赤裸的身体。

有那么一会儿，Sirius没觉得有哪里不对劲。他继续闭着眼睛享受着阳光的暖意和压在他身体上熟悉的重量。然后他睡意迷蒙的意识想起了前一天晚上发生了什么，差点控制不住地从床上跳起来。

他确实猛地动了一下，这动作吵醒了James。他看着James睁开朦胧的睡眼看向他，眼里的情绪——好吧，除了喜爱Sirius找不出什么别的形容词来描述他的表情了。他的大脑今天似乎没心情否认这个想法。

“早安，Padfoot，”James轻声说道。他的脸上挂着一个睡意朦胧的微笑。Sirius努力说服自己他没有觉得这个笑容可爱极了。

然而他失败了。

“早上好，”他机械地说。

“确实是个不错的早上，”James说，向Sirius贴得更近了些。Sirius的大脑瞬间死机。James看起来似乎很——不，不对，情况肯定不是这样的。

Sirius甚至不知道他此时此刻是在否认些什么

“昨晚感觉很棒，是不是？”James说。

“是啊，”Sirius说。他的大脑今天似乎已经没有可用内存来否认任何事了，无论他怎样逼迫自己。他觉得一定是睡眠不足的问题。这绝对是Sirius现在最不想处理的情况了。

“你想不想……”

James真的在提议——不。这不是——Sirius不是——他需要启动大脑的高级功能来进行这场对话。

“我们应该穿上衣服了，”他大声说道。“你父母可能正在找我们。”

“真的吗？我更喜欢看你——”

“穿衣服，”Sirius大声宣布。“现在。”

“好吧。穿衣服。没问题。”James皱了皱眉，看起来垂头丧气的。Sirius根本没想去解释。他朝着卧室门走去，一边走一边捡起他的衣服穿上，然后几乎是跑着离开了房间。

不知以什么方式，抛开了所有的理性和逻辑，James还是成功地追上了他。

他抓住了Sirius的胳膊。Sirius不会回头的，他不会的——

“我觉得我们应该——”

“Sirius，你在这呢！我正想和你聊聊呢。当然了，如果你有空的话。”

Sirius转过身看见了另一团乱糟糟的黑色头发，只是这团头发更灰一些，那人就站在James的身后。

“当然有空，Potter先生，”他说，尽可能地保持着声音的冷静，然而实际上他并不是那么的冷静。他转向James，James正看着他，脸上的表情混合了犹疑，受伤和一点点烦躁。

“我们晚点再谈，”Sirius对James说。James点了点头，看起来有些沮丧，然后他放开了Sirius的胳膊。Potter先生拍了拍Sirius的肩膀。

“来吧，孩子，”他说。“我想咱们有些事需要谈谈。”

~0~

“听着，孩子……”Potter先生尴尬地坐在Sirius面前，不安地摆弄着双手，当James非常想要用手抓头发的时候也会做出一样的动作。

“Potter先生，”Sirius应道。他隐约感觉他知道这场谈话会往何处发展，但是不。不。总而言之，为什么突然间所有人都想就此事来找他谈话？他以为所有人都非常开心地完全无视了这件事，直到它不声不响地结束。

“婚姻是一件非常严肃的事情，Sirius，”Potter先生说。“我知道你和James已经完全习惯了彼此的陪伴，我只是想确定你们俩都不会做出日后让你们后悔的决定。”

“呃……”他们有一天会后悔这个决定吗？也许吧。但实际上，他们在霍格沃茨上学时期的大部分恶作剧也可以如此形容。这并不意味着如果他们有机会改变的话，他们会做出不同的选择。当Sirius说他开始享受这其中的乐趣了的时候，他说的是实话。

当然，现在他就不是很确定了。Sirius不是很确定他现在对此有什么感受。他唯一能确定的是，他现在绝对不想和James谈这个。

“毕竟婚姻不是儿戏，”Potter先生说。“我只是想确定你们俩都是认真的。”

“我们当然是认真的了。”这些话自顾自地说了出来。Sirius没法证明它们的真实性。

“很好。很好。”Potter先生又在摆弄他的双手了。Sirius想起他曾经认为这种摆弄双手的动作是Potter家的特质，每个纯血统家族似乎都有一两个有别于其他家族的特质。他不觉得他曾见过其他人在紧张的时候会像Potter们一样摆弄他们的双手。

“这样Euphemia和我就放心了，你知道，”Potter先生坦言说。“你和James一直都非常亲密，如果他会和某个人结婚的话，我们非常高兴那个人是你。”

Sirius不敢去看他的眼睛。他几乎当场就坦白了。他一向讨厌对Potter家的人撒谎，而对Black家的人就完全不是这样。现在是坦白的最佳时机，但是Sirius完全没法让自己开口。他想起James沮丧的表情，再加上一些疯狂的原因，他很想让这场闹剧继续下去。

“谢谢您，Potter先生，”Sirius说。

“请叫我Fleamont吧。或者爸爸，那样就更好了。”Potter先生的表情亮了起来，他看起来和James太像了，让Sirius看过去的时候感觉到了疼痛。“毕竟你马上就要成为我的儿子了嘛。我是说，正式成为。”

Sirius只是笑了。他不觉得自己能说出他有多喜欢这个前景。他绝对没法说出这是多么的不可能，因为他和James甚至没有订婚。而他们是绝对不可能结婚的。

~0~

James在Sirius离开客厅的路上截住了他，好像他已经猜到了Sirius会竭尽全力地避免这场谈话。当然了，Sirius在那之前也并没有竭力掩饰这一点。

“Sirius，”James叫他。

“James，”Sirius回应。他完全希望能尽可能久地坚持自己的立场来避免这次谈话。

“我们不必非得说清楚，”James说，听起来很痛苦。Sirius的大脑刚刚正在全力制定逃跑计划，现在颤颤巍巍地停住了。

“什么，”他说。

“我们不必非得说清楚，”James说。“我们可以把它忘掉，这样更好。”

“呃……”

“我们忘了它吧，”James宣告说。他的表情还是很痛苦，Sirius完全不知道应该做些什么来抹掉这个表情。James放开了他的胳膊，转过身——没有别的词能形容了——跑掉了。

Sirius只能看着他消失在楼梯尽头。

~0~

“我们还有三个月就要结婚了，”James有一天提醒他说，脸红透了。起初的几天时间，他们都不敢去看对方的眼睛，直到双方达成了协议不再提起这件事情，然后渐渐的忘了它。或者至少是假装忘记了它。Sirius已经有几个月没去想这件事了（Sirius绝对没有在晚上独自一人躺在床上的时候想起这件事。他绝对没有想起James的嘴唇在他身体上的触感，没有想起他的手，他的头发，他的——不，Sirius绝对不会去想这个）。也就是说，直到James再次提起这件事。

“什么，”Sirius说。

“我们还有三个月就要结婚了，”James重复道。“妈妈显然已经开始计划婚礼的事了。”

“哦。”

“她说我们永远也抽不出时间来自己做。”

Sirius张了张嘴，然后又闭上了嘴。他的大脑似乎忘记了该怎样说话。

“也许她是对的，”他最终说道。“你不能指望——”

“你知道，这会是结束这件事最好的时机了，”James安静地说道，有效的让Sirius闭上了嘴。“我不觉得我们能——”

“不，”Sirius说，他自己都惊讶了一下。

“什么？”

“这是我们挑起来的事，”Sirius说。“最好能给它一个适当的结局。”

如果有人问的话，他会告诉他们他完全清楚自己听起来有多可笑。是的，他当然知道用水冲毁一条走廊和跟他最好的朋友结婚之间的区别，他也完全明白这已经远远超出了他们年轻的时候常做的恶作剧范围，他也知道对于一个恶作剧来说，现在的情况已经完全不受控制了。他说的是实话。

或者至少部分是实话。也许是很小的一部分，但好歹也是实话。

James用一种奇怪的眼神盯着他。生平第一次，Sirius没有读懂他的眼神是什么意思。好吧，实际上不是第一次。他意识到他已经有一段时间读不懂James的眼神了。这种感觉一点也不好。

“你知道这个决定是永久的，是吧？”James说。“至少是半永久的。如果我们决定这么做的话，我们就再也没有回头路了。”

Sirius耸了耸肩。尽管他想要继续装作若无其事，但是他发现这已经变得越来越难了。这么说吧，这差不多算得上是他这辈子第三不漫不经心的谈话了。

“如果我要跟什么人结婚的话，”Sirius说。“那还不如跟你。”

他还是不知道他为什么会说出这句话。符合逻辑的做法应该是赶紧结束这个该死的闹剧然后回到正常的生活。但是，Sirius从来不是特别遵从逻辑的人。他学会了不去质疑疯狂的行为。

James回应他的笑容可以说是非常耀眼的，某种程度上来讲，这个笑容安慰了他。

“哦闭嘴吧，”Sirius说，感觉自己脸红了。“你的脑子一定是又坏掉了。Lily会跟你大喊大叫的。”

“你想和我结婚？”James问，听起来特别的开心。“真的？”

“为了摆脱你妈妈的唠叨。”出于某些原因，Sirius说出这句话的时候感觉像是在说谎。

“当然了，”James说，脸上的笑容咧得更大了。他看起来就像是Sirius有一次在Remus奇怪的麻瓜小说中读到的那只猫。“为了摆脱我妈妈的唠叨。”

出于某些原因，当James说出这句话的时候听起来也像是在说谎。

~0~

“我收回前话。我一点也不想跟你结婚。”

“你没法反悔。”

“我当然能了。我刚刚就那么说了，不是吗？”

“好吧，我不能接受。”

“不——订婚可不是这么玩的，Potter。”

“我要让你知道我费了多大的劲才让你答应我。我不能让你毁了我的计划。”

“谁说过这是个好主意了？”Sirius懊恼地问。Potter家的餐桌上摊满了筹备婚礼要用到的各种方面的各种书，然而Sirius完全没有心情去关注这些。

“你说过，”James说，几乎被逗乐了。“你说我们应该帮妈妈一起准备，毕竟这是我们的婚礼。”

“我不记得我说过这样的话。”实际上Sirius记得他说过，但是他不准备承认这一点。

“你说过。”

“这件事上你也有份。”

James挑起了一边的眉毛。

“那是为什么？”他问道。

“我们订婚了。我的就是你的那类说法。包括那些错误决定。”

“我不同意。”

“我以为我们练习过——”

“男孩们！”Potter夫人听起来很气恼，但是同样觉得很好笑。“先做计划，晚点再调情。”

Sirius脸红了，然后他立刻开始假装自己没有脸红。他让自己埋头于在书中挑选不同的插花，但是那些花在他看起来都长得一模一样。他从来没有考虑过筹备一场婚礼还需要规划这么多东西。Sirius真的觉得他应该在贸然行动之前多做些计划了。同时他也觉得，他早该在一年前这场闹剧刚刚开始的时候就想到这些了。

“我们为什么一定要做这些呢？”James抱怨道。“我完全看不出来这些东西有什么不同。”

“恐怕这就是结婚的代价了，”Potter夫人说，听起来并没有很同情他们。她神秘又调皮地眨了眨眼，就像James在一个恶作剧进行得很顺利的时候经常会做的那样。“你们在筹备婚礼的时候就会知道你们是不是真的想和对方结婚了。”

“那我现在就要和你分手，”Sirius说。

“闭嘴，”James说，半心半意地给了他一拳。Sirius打了回去。James又打了他一拳。如果没有Potter夫人在场的话，他们两个可能会真的打起来。

“男孩们，”她说，语气相当阴沉。“我刚刚是不是说过等会儿再调情？”

Sirius脸红了。他重新低下头去看书。那些花看起来还是一模一样。

“那也比这个有意思，”James小声说道。Sirius的脸更红了。Potter夫人无视了他们，然后把一本关于各种不同的淡紫色的书推到了James面前。

“先做计划，”她严肃地说。

三个小时后Potter夫人才终于放他们离开。Sirius会否认自己融化在了James给他的那个习惯性的亲吻之中。好吧，他不能，因为Potter夫人就在那看着他们呢。一定是因为他太累了。

Sirius决定从现在开始，他要把筹备婚礼的工作全部留给Potter夫人。

~0~

当Sirius听见有人幻影移形进了他们的公寓的时候，他正躺在沙发上打盹。他并没有过多在意，觉得应该是James在深夜去拜访了Remus之后回来了。

“Padfoot，我要带你出去喝一杯，”一个绝对不是James的声音说道。Sirius猛地抬起头，看见Peter站在门口，紧紧地抓着一个极不情愿的Regulus，脸上还挂着一个视死如归的表情。

Peter对着Sirius的睡衣挑起了眉毛，但是他什么也没说。Regulus甚至没有费心去掩饰他的窃笑，这个混蛋。

“你们俩在这里干什么？”Sirius说，努力阻止自己脸红。他才不会在自己家里因为朋友和弟弟的注视感到尴尬，妈的。

“喝酒，我要带你去喝酒，”Peter重复道。“为了你的单身夜。”

“我是过来帮忙的，”Regulus呆滞地说。

“我为什么会需要一个单身夜？”

Peter满脸不相信的看着他，这太他妈可笑了，因为Sirius有一个绝对正当的理由提出这个问题，因为那些办单身夜派对的人都是——

“哦，”Sirius说。

“是啊，哦，”Peter说，一边翻了个白眼。“赶快去换衣服。你们的婚礼就在明天了，而我的任务就是要让你荒废掉今晚。”

“我们不用把James也带上吗？”Sirius弱弱地抗议道。他太累了实在不想面对这个。“毕竟他也是一半的原因。还有Remus呢？”

“Remus带着James和姑娘们走了，”Peter轻蔑地说。“结婚双方在婚礼的前一晚见面会招致霉运的。”

“如果你不同意的话，我就要对你施咒了，”Regulus补充说。Sirius瞪了他一眼。

“Pettigrew比你要更擅长敲诈，哥哥，所以最好去换衣服吧。”

Sirius叹了一口气。好吧，他们也并没给他选择的余地。

“我想让你们知道，我讨厌你们不做提前通知，”他说。尽管如此，他还是站了起来朝卧室走去，去找一些不是印着鬼飞球的睡衣穿。“我可能在忙一些重要的事情的。”

“你躺在沙发上睡觉呢，Sirius。”

“就像我说的，”Sirius抱怨道。“很重要。”

他从卧室出来的时候刚好看到Peter翻了个白眼。

“走吧，”Peter说，语气听起来更像是要去参加葬礼，而不是要去和他的朋友一起喝上一杯。Regulus的表情和Peter的语气几乎完全一致。“喝酒。”

“喝酒，”Sirius说。

“喝酒，”Regulus生无可恋地说。

~0~

“如果我说，”Sirius喝下第七杯啤酒之后问道。他并不知道是什么驱使着他问出来的。“只是个假设，如果我们的订婚不是真的呢？”

Sirius的嘴猛地闭上了。他没想把这些话说出口的。根本没想过。Peter的眉毛困惑的皱在一起。Regulus给了他一个失望但是顺从的眼神，好像他早就预料到Sirius会说出类似的话了。Sirius觉得他真的很讨厌他们。

“你得再说一遍，”Peter说。“我觉得我听错了。”

“我们的订婚不是真的，”Sirius说。Peter眨了眨眼。他们三个可能是太醉了以至于不能好好进行这场谈话，或者也可能是还不够醉。Peter又眨了眨眼睛，Regulus眼里的顺从更深了。绝对还不够醉，Sirius断言。他又要了一轮酒。Peter把三杯酒全干了之后才开口说话。

“Padfoot，你又在这么做了，你说的话毫无意义，”他说，听起来不能更醉了。

“我们没有真的订婚，”Sirius说。出于某些原因，这句话他说的越多，就觉得越假。他并没有感觉到人们常说的在吐露真言后会有的那种轻松感。他不知道这一切意味着什么。“我们只是假装我们订婚了，这样James的妈妈就不会去烦他了。”

“我不能说我没预料到这个，”Regulus说。“毕竟你不是最有洞察力的那个人。”

“你真的一点没有在帮忙，”Sirius说。他低下头，想着如果他好好恳求一下的话，他能不能成功说服地面把他整个吞进去。

“我不是这个意思，”Regulus说，他听起来甚至有一些抱歉了。Sirius如果不是在试图说服地面把他吞进去的话，他绝对会取笑他的。

Peter不停的眨着眼。Sirius从来不知道有人能那么频繁地眨眼。他觉得这不是个好现象。他从来没有如此的想要一个时间转换器，这样他就能回到过去，冲着过去自己的脑袋来上一拳，把他打倒在地，让他闭嘴。

“你们为什么要这么做？”Peter问。

“那似乎是一个不错的主意？”Sirius试着说。他知道他有一个更好的原因，但是那个原因当时拒绝出现在脑海中。

Peter挑起了一边的眉毛，看起来像极了Remus。好吧，Sirius不得不承认，他确实抓住了重点。

“我困惑到没法说不？”

“整整五个月？讲真吗Sirius？”

Sirius叹了口气。通常来说，他会希望这场谈话越困难越好。但是今天，这太累人了。

“你不是真想让我把这句话说出来吧，嗯？”他说。Peter的眉毛挑得更高了。Sirius内心深处的一个部分想知道他是什么时候学会这个表情的。“我不知道，行吗？我就只是那么做了。”

“这是我听说过的最蠢的结婚理由了，”Regulus宣称。他喝醉之后一向特别坦率。好吧，其实他清醒的时候也特别坦率。也许Regulus就是一个特别坦率的人。

“我不知道，”Sirius装作很轻松地说道。他不知道他是怎样在喝了这么多酒之后还能做到这样的。“我觉得我已经开始享受它的乐趣了。”

“而你真的一直这么觉得？”Peter问道。

“呃……”

突然，Peter的目光再次困惑了起来。

“等等，在订婚派对上，你和James说你们……”

“睡过了，”Sirius清了清嗓子，说。这也同样不是一个他想要进行的谈话。

“那是一个咒语之类的吗？因为你和James看起来真的就像……”

Sirius再次清了清嗓子。

“啊，不是，”他说。“没有什么咒语。那次是……真的。”

Peter的眼睛睁大了。

“你刚刚说你们的订婚不是真的！”

“确实不是！”

“但是你们确实在一起了？”Peter问。

“什么？不，当然没有。”Sirius想不通Peter是从哪里得出这个结论的。

“Sirius，这真的讲不通。”

“我得说这次我同意Pettigrew的观点，”Regulus说。

Sirius把脸埋在了手心里。他不是不知道这整件事有多么说不通。这就是为什么他把这件事告诉了他们，梅林在上！

“Padfoot，你们都睡过了，”Peter继续说道，好像Sirius特别迟钝一样。“而且你们还在筹备一场明天就要举行的在上帝见证下的婚礼了。”

“是啊，但那不是——我们没有真的——”

“Padfoot，你知道所有人都觉得你们俩像一对吧？”Peter说。

“是啊，”Sirius不确定地说。他微微抬起头，疑惑地看了Peter一眼。

“以及你们一直在接吻。”

“是啊，但……”

“闭嘴。别打断他，”Regulus说。Sirius闭上了嘴。

“而且你们还去约会了，”Peter继续说。他好像在试图告诉Sirius什么事。

Sirius点了点头。

“还有，你们一共睡了几次？”

“就那一次——”

“Sirius，”Regulus打断了他，用一种认为Sirius极其迟钝的语气继续说道。“你知道，如果你们没有真正成为情侣的话，你们是不可能演得那么像的，对吧？”

Sirius不由自主地张了张嘴又闭上了。此时他无法证明他能控制得了自己的身体。Regulus的观点听起来很符合逻辑，但是这其中一定有什么漏洞，一定会有，因为他和James——

他不可能毫无察觉地在和他最好的朋友谈恋爱。这太荒唐了。

“这不是——James和我真的不是你们想的那样。”

“不是吗？你们明天都要结婚了。”Sirius皱了皱眉。他认为Peter和Remus还有Regulus待在一起的时间太长了，如果他这样说话的话。

“不是那样的，”Sirius坚持道。

“如果你非要这么说的话，”Peter阴沉地说。“唯一的问题是：你和James想和对方结婚吗？”

Sirius的大脑停顿了一下。他似乎想不出一个既不是谎言，也不会听起来荒唐至极的答案，而这个答案大概和其他答案一样能说明问题。

“哦，”他说。

“我觉得你应该和James谈谈，”Peter说。他看了一眼手表。“就现在。”

“但是他正在享受他自己的单身夜，”Sirius说。“我不会想——”

“他现在可能到家了，”Peter翻着白眼说。他一口喝干了一杯火焰威士忌。“你知道Remus有多讨厌喝酒。”

客观来说，Sirius知道这是事实。他只是不知道为什么这会让他的心脏在胸腔里一阵砰砰乱跳。

“去吧，”Regulus说。

“好吧，”Sirius说着站了起来。他突然间不知道该说些什么了。“谢了，我猜？”

Sirius看见Peter翻了个白眼，然后在Regulus喝完了剩下的酒的时候招呼酒保又要了一轮。

“随时效劳，Padfoot，”Peter说，在Sirius看来，他已经太醉了，没法再喝一轮了。

“别在外面待太长时间，”Sirius说。“也别喝得太——”

“快走吧，Sirius，”Regulus命令道。

“好吧。”

~0~

当Sirius回到他们的公寓的时候，他的脑子还是晕乎乎的，James已经回来了，正心不在焉地看着电视。Sirius真的不知道该从哪里开始说起，于是他脱口而出：

“Peter和Regulus说我们是一对真情侣。”

James突然抬起了头。他看起来一点也没醉，实际上只是微醺而已。如果说掠夺者有什么失败之处的话，那就是把彼此灌醉。James的表情就像是一只站在车灯前的鹿一样呆滞，Sirius几乎能从他的脸上读到所有他想知道的事。他不知道该如何处理这些信息。

“哈，”Sirius说。他一屁股坐在沙发上。James给他让开一点位置，看上去有点害怕，还有点狂喜。这是一个奇怪的表情。出于某些原因，哪怕是在他和Peter以及Regulus聊完之后，Sirius也没有完全预料到这个。说实话，这是他最不可能预料到的事情之一了。“情侣，哈？”

“我们明天就要结婚了，”James弱弱地说。Sirius突然看向他。

“你已经知道这个了？”他问。他不明白他为什么要惊讶。他们两人中至少有一个知道他们正处在一段恋爱关系中是很合理的事。不，这是不对的。Sirius自己不知道简直是太荒唐了。

“啊？也许？如果你知道的话，那没错。而且我觉得你怎么可能会不知道，我是说——”

Sirius用一个吻打断了James的喋喋不休。James的身体放松了下来，然后开始热烈地回吻Sirius，就像他控制不住自己一样。这是他们第一个只是为了他们自己而不是假装给别人看的吻，至少对于Sirius来说是这样的。他真的没法代表James。感觉这就应该是他们的初吻。

“我不知道我怎么会没有意识到，”Sirius在他们终于退出了这个吻之后说。他的声音可能有，也可能没有听起来气喘吁吁。他也没法证明他的呼吸是平稳的。“我猜我有点迟钝了，是不是？”

“有点，”James说。

Sirius再一次吻住了他。然后是又一次。然后又再一次。James每一次都会回吻他。他完全无法想象这个吻的感觉有多好。

“我爱你，”他低声说。令人惊讶的是，在他脱口而出的那一刻他一点也不感到惊讶。它只是听起来很真实，他可能早就应该意识到这点了。哈。

James在他的怀里僵住了，但是他眼中的欣喜之情没有消散。Sirius全盘收下James对自己的爱意，然后重新吻住了他。他突然想要一遍又一遍地亲吻他，只是为了看到这个表情。他真的不明白他之前怎么会没有注意到。

“我爱你，”这一次他更大声更坚定地说道。这感觉像是他这辈子说过的最诚实的话。“我爱你，如果你不爱我也没关系——”

“不，”James说。“我——我也是。我爱你。我不知道你是不是也爱我，以及——”

“我也爱你，”Sirius说，再次吻住了James。James爱着他。他爱他。Sirius的一部分想要冲着屋顶大喊出来好让全世界都知道。而Sirius，毫无疑问的，也爱着James。他不知道他怎么就没意识到。回首过去，这确实可以很好的解释一直以来充斥着他心脏的奇怪的感觉。至少这比他曾经给自己的解释要好得多了。“总之，明天我就要和你结婚了。”

“那太好了，”James说。“我想我不会喜欢在自己的婚礼上被人放鸽子的。”

“我想我也不会喜欢一场无爱的婚姻。”

“好消息是这些都不会发生，不是吗？”

突然之间，他们两个都因为这份纯粹的快乐而大笑起来。也许有一天，他们会被写成一个不错的故事的。Sirius又冒出了一个想法，这让他笑得更大声了。他可能笑得有点歇斯底里了。

“James，”他喘着气说。“这一切真的是为了摆脱你妈妈的唠叨吗？”

“啊，”James说，一边摩擦着后颈。“其实并不是。”

“那戒指呢？”Sirius好笑地问。“你真的是偶然找到的吗？”

“好吧，不是。我可能——不完全是。我妈妈大概给了我这个想法。它在那时候看起来是个不错的主意。”

James精心策划了这个荒谬的计划只是为了告诉Sirius他喜欢他。而Sirius觉得这更加让人喜爱了。

“你太荒唐了，你知道的，是不是？”

“那个没意识到自己正在恋爱的人又不是我。”

James顽皮地冲他笑着，Sirius只能对他回以一笑。他再次亲吻了James，只是因为他能这样做，显然他现在可以随时这么做了。如果他能提前知道结果会是现在这样，他早几个月前就会和Peter以及Regulus出去喝酒了。他怀疑任何其他情侣都不可能声称他们在自己的婚礼前夜完成了他们不是初吻的初吻

但是话说回来，他和James一直都是以脱颖而出著称的。Sirius完全可以接受这一点。

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> 喜欢这个故事的话记得去原链接给作者留一个kudos呀！


End file.
